1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drainage system, and more particularly, to a drainage fitting for an air-conditioner drainage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the commercially available split-type air conditioners include indoor and outdoor ones. If a user chooses to install the indoor air conditioner, the waste water generated by the air conditioner needs to be not subject to any location and direction, such that it is necessary to additionally install an air-conditioner drainage device. Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a commercially available air-conditioner drainage device 90 includes a waste collecting box 92 and a pump 93. The waste collecting box 92 has an inlet 922, through which the waste water can flow into the waste collecting box 92, and an outlet 924, through which the waste water can flow out of the waste collecting box 92. The pump 93 is fixed to the waste collecting box 92 for providing power driving the waste water to flow through the outlet 924 from the waste collecting box 92 and then exhaust outside. The waste water of the indoor air conditioner is guided into the waste collecting box 92 through a flexible tube 94 connected with a drainage fitting 95,96 located at the outlet 924 and fixed onto the waste collecting box 92. There are two conventional ways of connection between the drainage fitting 95,96 and the waste collecting box 92. The drainage fitting 95 is screwed with the waste collecting box 92, as shown in FIG. 1. The drainage fitting 96 is engaged between two convex pieces 97 to be fixed to the waste collecting box 92, as shown in FIG. 2. However, such two conventional ways of connection have drawbacks. If the drainage fitting 95,96 is accidentally forced to turn against the tightening direction, the drainage fitting 95,96 will be separated form the waste collecting box 92 in such a way that the waste water will leak therefrom.